


the sun left

by troubledidiots



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledidiots/pseuds/troubledidiots
Summary: Naruto was dead.





	the sun left

Naruto was dead.

 

He didn’t know what to feel. He couldn’t feel anything.

 

Hinata was loud. She was never loud but she was screaming into Naruto’s grave and Sasuke wanted to rip his hair out and tell her to shut up.

 

Sakura was crying too. Loud and annoying and pitiful beside Hinata.

 

They were loud, crying out their sorrows for the twinkle eyed blond.

 

People he’d never seen, scornful villagers whom he was sure cursed Naruto in the past came to his funeral and paid their respects through glistening tears.

 

Sasuke just wanted them to leave.

 

What did they know? What did any of them know about Naruto?

 

But, what did _he_ know about Naruto?

 

He didn’t know this feeling, he didn’t _want_ to know it. Didn’t want to acknowledge it.

 

It was an Itachi all over again and he just wanted to lean over and throw everything up.

 

It was pain. Hurt. Pain. Hurt. Pain. Hurt. Pain -

 

IT FUCKING HURTS.

 

Everyone was mourning and Sasuke was sure none of them deserved to.

 

But he was sure that he didn’t either.

 

-

 

The sun was gone and came the rain.

 

Dark, cloudy and Sasuke wanted to disappear in it.

 

Kakashi comes over every week to check on him and he wanted him to disappear too.

 

The man doesn’t offer any words of comfort but Sasuke doesn’t want him to. He comes and goes as if he knows Sasuke’s thoughts and Sasuke doesn’t _want_ him to know.

 

Sakura comes too. She comes and cries and apologises and tells him Naruto wouldn’t want him like this.

 

When had he ever cared about what Naruto wanted?

 

Her wretched cries didn’t answer his question and apologies and apologies and THOSE FUCKING APOLOGIES!

 

Eventually, she got the message and everyone stopped coming.

 

Alone, as he liked it.

 

Alone, watching the clouds drift a little too far and blocking the bright sun.

 

Alone, because Naruto was dead.

 

Alone.

 

Because somehow, he wished he was dead too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still in the midst of writing another chapter for my other work, sorry.
> 
> This work isn't as great as what you probably thought it'd be, huh? I'm sorry. It's 5 am, I honestly just needed to get this out. I guess you could say I'm suffering from heartbreak, or something. Or just a post realisation about something.
> 
> This entire story is dedicated to my, friend. I'm not a fan of sasunaru but she is, and this work isn't really. i mean, whether you see it as platonic or romantic is fine.
> 
> this is a dumb trashy piece of writing honestly. I swear, my writing usually isn't so bad. i think.
> 
> Yeah, my friend. She likes sasunaru and i'm sorry, this is hard. it just took me a really long time to just accept it. i'll probably delete this because it's stupid and cringy but her birthday is near and i just needed to vent. or something.


End file.
